


Forgiveness

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [15]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hanyuu has medical anxiety, I Made Myself Cry, Light Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: After a chance meeting with Rika’s ‘distant relative,’ Rena finally understood. She finally understood what the little girl had been apologizing to her for.





	Forgiveness

“Come on, you losers! Today we're having a water gun fight!” Mion called, trying to get the clubs attention. Everyone had been fawning over Hanyuu all morning - but she just wanted to play already. The majority of the club's heads had snapped around, immediately going over to Mion, excited to play.

Except for Rena.

"Uh... Excuse me, Mii-chan... but... but...," She stammered, a little overwhelmed. 

"Eh?" Mion asked.

"I was wondering if... Hanyuu and I could have a minute. I wanted to ask her something... something... if that's okay!"

Mion raised an eyebrow at Rena skeptically. 

Rena began to nervously run her fingers through her hair. "I promise not to try to take her home, take her home!" She added hopefully, and Rika motioned to Hanyuu.

"You heard her, Hanyuu. Rena wants to speak to you," Rika urged.

"Auauaua... Rika could you...," Hanyuu nervously stammered. Rika frowned and sighed an exasperated sigh.

"Be nice to her, okay?" She said to Rena as she shoved Hanyuu forward before running off with the rest of the club.

Rena sat down, motioning for Hanyuu to sit down as well. Hanyuu gulped. "Hanyuu-chan?" Rena asked, her voice more serious than it had been all morning. This made Hanyuu shiver a little, wondering what Rena would ask of her. 

Hanyuu rested her head in her hands on the desk, looking up at Rena. "Hm, you wanted to ask me something?"

Rena nodded. "Hanyuu," She began. "I've heard your voice before. I feel like this isn't the only time we've met..."

Hanyuu nodded, which didn't surprise Rena.

"That'd what I thought," Rena confirmed. "Now, I wanted to ask you something a little... stranger." She wore a serious expression, but Hanyuu wasn't scared at this point. Rena cleared her throat. "Hanyuu, it was you, wasn't it? That voice I heard, in Ibaraki?"

Hanyuu's eyes widened. She wasn't sure how to answer, but she meekly nodded. She knew better than to lie to Ryuugu Rena, after Rika's experiences in past worlds. Still, if Rena had figured out she was the one constantly apologizing, that would be very embarrassing...

Rena's eyes softened. "That's all I needed to know," she said kindly, in a gentle voice. She stood up and walked over to Hanyuu. To Hanyuu's surprise, Rena... hugged her?   
  
"Hanyuu... I forgive you," Rena told her, making Hanyuu feel very relieved. SHe didn't think it was possible for anyone to forgive her, but Rena knew the Oyashiro-sama better than any of them.

After a moment of blissful silence, Rena grinned wickedly. "That being said," She began slyly. She lifted Hanyuu up, and sprinted out the classroom door, causing Mion and Rika to go running after her. "I'm gonna take you home~!"


End file.
